


After school.

by SilverFox4everafter



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFox4everafter/pseuds/SilverFox4everafter
Summary: Heatwave finds himself in an ever increasingly hot mess. In later chapters both the teacher team and the student team are facing their own problems. Though there will be interfacing and sexual tension in this story. It is mainly meant to be just an entertaining story. The interfacing in this story is different from what I have seen in most fanfics. More described as I think interfacing might truely work inside the transformers universe. (For the record: I do enjoy and appreciate all other works of fiction everyone created as well.) The first chapter starts off with (hopefully) an unlikely pairing and hopefully shoots off quite some sparks.
Collections: The Obscure Transformers Characters Fiction Collection, Transformers Rare Pairing





	After school.

This is a really long chapter. So get a cup of tea or something before you get your faceplates overheated. <\-- That's a joke by the way. ;) I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)

Chapter 1: Who’s to blame?

Whirl stood in front of the office. His office. Her hand close to the button that would open it. She could hear a little movement inside. Did he know she was there? Why was she here? She should have ducked out. He had asked her to come over for a serious talk. But was that a poor excuse? She remembered she had protested. Her fellow rescue bots had scolded her. Of course. Why wouldn’t they? They didn’t know. Why did she hesitate to touch the button? She remembered the last time she had stood here. Right now it seemed like ages ago. Though it had only been a few days. The Whirl that was reflected ever so slightly in the doorway’s metal looked back at her. She looked different, less innocent. Something had been lost to her ever since that day. Or perhaps it had happened earlier when… A clamping feeling came up that started to crush around her reservoir chamber.

Did she feel like it was wrong to go in? What was she thinking? It would only be wrong if she went inside for the wrong reason. However, if he just wanted to talk… That would be all right… Wouldn’t it? She exclaimed a deep grunt. But she really didn’t want to go in there. He probably knew all too well she didn’t want to. Why didn’t she give any thought to the consequences before? What was she going to do about this situation? Sure, one rescue mission had come after the other. All of them had been well spent, exhausting even. The boys and teachers were resting in their statis pods for that exact reason. Did he pick this particular time on purpose? There was that feeling again, a deep pinch and twitch around her spark this time. It almost hurt.

Suddenly the door shot open. Seemed like he did not have the patience to wait any longer. Heatwave. Correction, professor Heatwave, was sitting behind his desk. A deep sigh that was more like a growl pursed through his lips. Quite endearing really. Whirl felt a lump concentrating around her energon converter. Like the energon had gone stuck inside and cluttered it up. Her mouth became clear of oils. She looked on over at him. He managed a faint smile. She felt ill by it, but in a strange way it was also pleasant. She wanted to shake her head to clear it, but couldn’t. It would look weird. Therefore, she just focused on one point on the ground. The cleaner bots seemed to have missed a spot. Was it theirs?... This was weird. Whirl started to feel some energon flowing the wrong way up from her container towards her mouth. She felt way too exposed.

‘’Whirl…’’ Her thoughts were interrupted. His voice had that know baritone in it, firm but soft. His sturdy face made way for a soft expression she had only seen once before. It made electrolytes crawl down her back in a way they really shouldn’t. ‘’Please…’’ He did not have to ask. Whirl stepped in and turned around to close the door. She hesitated. Should she lock it? Would it give off a wrong sign? Heatwave moved a little in his chair swaying it as he leaned over the desk folding his hands. ‘’Don’t worry about it.’’ Of course, the boys. They were in statis. And Cody was on the main land sleeping. It was night outside after all.

Whirl turned around. Heatwave got off his chair. ‘’Whirl I…’’ He rubbed the back of his neck. It would be cute if… Whirl shook her head a little, driving away the thought. ‘’I thought I knew what to say… I prepared it even…’’ He was hovering over a piece of paper. Whirl was quite sure he wasn’t lying. A faint smile came over Heatwave as he crushed the peace of paper between his hands. He meant to throw it in the trash, but it bounced off the edge of the table and fell to the ground. He hadn’t noticed. Heatwave relaxed and moved towards the office window looking outside. 

Seeing Heatwave’s back made Whirl actually able to move again. Suddenly she realized she had just stood there. Frozen in place. She stepped towards the desk as Heatwave stayed by the window. A moment passed that seemed like an eternity but could have only been a few seconds at most. Whirl looked away from his back and concentrated hard on a spot on the wall. Another spot that was missed. 

‘’I’m sorry.’’ She finally uttered. ‘’I am making this harder than it should be…’’ Whirl almost whispered more than she was speaking. Her voice crackling. She might have felt some sort of anger before. But now… She just felt guilty. Heatwave turned around with a jolt and stepped around the desk. ‘’No don’t. Don’t do that… You… I…’’ It startled Whirl and she put up her hands in a reflex. Heatwave backed off and sat down on the edge of his desk. ‘’Sorry… I am sorry…’’ He held his head between his servos. A sudden rush of anger overcame Whirl. ‘’Stop it! Stop that!’’ She grabbed both his hands and moved them away. Was that… transmission fluid in the corner of his optic? That wasn’t like him. ‘’You cannot take all the blame Heat… I mean professor… I… I should have said something. Done something. But I let you. Because… because a part of me wanted you to…’’ Heatwave grabbed Whirls palms and moved her arms down with a jut. It hurt and Whirl winced, but she kept it in. He’d feel even more horrible if she had let him know he was being too rough.

‘’You’re wrong Whirl. So wrong.’’ He shook his head as he cupped her face with his hand. His thumb caressed her cheek. ‘’You were in here crying. You were feeling vulnerable and I took advantage. That’s what happened.’’ His voice was solid, firm and definite. As if speaking any other words could not be true. Whirl looked up at the slightly bigger bot. Her proto form had grown taller the past decades, but she still felt at awe when he leaned over her like this. Looking as upset and caring as he was now. He was beautiful. It made her feel so warm and safe. She grabbed his sturdy hand and closed her eyes. Maybe, in a way, she always liked him. She realized that now. And thus, her demeanor changed. 

Her eyes fluttered open. They pierced right into Heatwave’s shining blue optics. Heatwave seemed at awe, perhaps startled. Frozen in place. ‘’Heh… I am not a small sparkling bot you know… I am going to graduate soon. Surely if I hadn’t wanted you to touch me. You wouldn’t have been able to…’’ She moved her face close to that of Heatwave. Heatwave seemed surprised by the sudden change of attitude and pulled back. ‘’Wait… What?.. I…’’ Without a warning Whirl twisted her still tightly held wrists around too lock onto Heatwave’s arm. She moved around him elegantly as she pushed him around and on to the desk in a swift motion. Gathering the other arm as well. Holding his arms together behind his back as she pulled out her cuffs. ‘’Wait… don’t….’’ Heatwave protested as she cuffed them together. Then forcefully pushed his upper body on top of the desk. A loud thud could be heard as he slammed into it. ‘’See? I can take care of myself.’’ She said while sitting across his back with one knee pushing him down. Whirl was beaming with glee as she had Heatwave exactly where she wanted him. He did not have to turn around to know that much.

‘’Noted…’’ Heatwave grunted as he jutted out her standing stabilizing leg while he stood up and turned around to face a Whirl that had just found her footing again. Whirl noticed he was almost pretending like the cuffs weren’t there. He leaned in to scold. ‘’But I am your teacher and you haven’t graduated yet. Ergo… It shouldn’t have happened.’’ Whirl looked up into his shining blue receptors full of love and commitment. ‘’But it did happen…’’ She said softly and gently. Almost in a whisper. She cupped his face. ‘’Wait… don’t…’’ Heatwave rotated and fidgeted trying to move away but was pinned in between her and the desk. ‘’Too late…’’ She murmured as she went in for a long kiss. She could hear Heatwave sputter, move and grumble in protest. But then he went silent as he groaned and relaxed. This wasn’t anything like the first kiss, but it was pleasant.

That first kiss she remembered it well. She had been in Heatwave’s office. He had asked her to come and talk about what had happened. A few days before that the team had been busy rescuing climbers from a canyon as part of it collapsed during a tremor. She and her flying mentor had to get in by an angle, then turn a couple of degrees here and there to finally land in a small cave to get the injured humans outside for proper care. Though professor Blades could have done the hard work, they concluded her smaller stature would make a better choice for the mission. Whirl went in with confidence. She got an injured man strapped in tightly. The others were heavily wounded as well. Whirl felt it necessary to make post haste to get them to the hospital. She got back out as the wind picked up. Professor Blades told her to wait a moment, but Whirl did not listen. The wind got pressed in the tunnel making it stronger and more unpredictable. Her rotor hit the side of the canyon. The cord of the gurney snapped. Whirl gasped in awe as she saw the human tumbling down the ravine. Helpless to do anything. His body had smashed like a pumpkin hitting a rock during Halloween. She could still see all the red blood on the bottom of the ravine every time she closed her optics. She did not remember much else. Blades must have come in and taken care of everything else after that. Ever since then Whirl had not been talking and hardly took care of herself. Despite Medix and Blades’ best intentions to get her to talk. She simply wouldn’t. Nearly everyone had tried to make her open up. They even called in Optimus Prime, but he was out on an important mission across space. However. He did ask to talk to Heatwave in private over the intercom.

Then one day as the team was out on another field mission. Heatwave walked up to Whirl. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Ever so slightly. It felt soft, warm even. ‘’Please… Come to my office.’’ Whirl didn’t know why but she stopped staring at the academy pet fish, stood up and followed Heatwave to his office. Finally there, her professor walked over to the window as she started to look outside. He gave her a glance as she sat down in a chair opposite to his, while turning around and sitting down as well. ‘’I…. am not very good with feelings…’’ He confessed while fidgeting with his fingers. Whirl didn’t know why, but seeing professor Heatwave so vulnerable snapped her out of her own pre-occupied mind. ‘’A long time ago… I was quite carefree… Much like Hot Shot I recon…’’ Whirl could believe that. The two had more in common then Hot Shot would think. ‘’I was out on the planet of Zator and…’’ His voice-box chocked up. 

Whirl had never seen such agony on any bot’s face before. Except, perhaps, her own. Heatwave covered his mouth with a servo and pushed a button on his desk. He turned around to look outside the window again. The screen in the office started to show images of a burning building and a young Heatwave saving organic creatures together with a team of rescue bots. There was a big robot, perhaps a prime? Giving instructions. Heatwave seemed arrogant as he rushed back into the building. The prime told him to wait, but he walked on anyway. The structure gave way and tumbled on top of Heatwave. Heatwave pushed back the rubble with his hand to find his way back out. A strong hand grabbed him and pulled him out with brute force. The prime was hovering over Heatwave. A sign of both relief and anger on his face. Heatwave traced the way the prime was watching. The camera moved to reveal a bloody organic hand beneath the rubble. A pool of blood had gathered around it and was expending. It gave a final twitch and then went limb. Heatwave turned around, shut off the screen and exhaled deeply… ‘’Not every mission is a success. And some mistakes we cannot undo…’’ The words were hard to purse through his lips. He inhaled deeply. ‘’We can just…’’

Suddenly Whirl buckled over. She pulled her legs up towards her chest as she started to make noises Heatwave had never heard any bot make before. Her optics sending fluids down her face like a waterfall. It chocked up her fluid transmissions making her gurgle and bubble with sobbing noises. He could feel her agony through to the base of his spark like an overpowering tidal wave of emotions. He ran in and scooped Whirl out of the chair on to his lap holding her in his arms as he leaned against the desk. He rubbed the back of her head and passed his hand along her backside in a fluid motion to calm her down. ‘’I know it hurts.’’ He whispered in her receiver. ‘’But it gets better. I promise.’’ He nuzzled the side of her face a little, giving her a warm cuddle. Whirl was still crying as she slowly looked up at him. Fear, anger and regret showing across her face. Heatwave softened his expression even further. ‘’I promise.’’ He said softly. His rough thumb moved away some tears from her cheek. Without knowing it he moved closer removing the final distance between them. Or was it she who had moved in towards him? Whatever the case. All of sudden, he could feel it. Her warm dry tongue inside of his mouth. It surprised him but it also felt good at the same time. Slowly realizing what was transpiring a small cluttered ball formed inside his energon tank. He mustered all of his strength and pulled back with a jolt. A string of oil remained between their mouths as he reminder. His face was awe struck by what he had just done.

Whirl wiped her mouth and looked up at him. Eyes gleaming. For the first time Heatwave realized how much Whirl had changed over the decades. She was all grown up now and she was… beautiful… In her own way of course. Heatwave had never cared much for the bots from Cadmus. But right now, in this moment. He had never felt more connected with anyone. ‘’You’re beautiful…’’ He murmured more to himself then to her. He blurted it out and regretted it immediately. For Whirl had heard and took it in fully. ‘’I… I am?’’ She wiped away her tears with the palms of her hands. A loving and fragile smile appeared on her face. 

A second moment of clarity came over Heatwave as he tried to pull away. Placing Whirl on the ground gently as he held her at arm’s length. ‘’But we should… I mean we shouldn’t…’’ Whirl’s demeanor changed as she pulled loose from Heatwave’s grip. It was hardly a battle. His grip hadn’t been that firm to begin with. She took hold of the back of his neck as she launched her weight forward and knocked him over. He lost his balance, half of his body knocked the side of the desk as they fell to the floor. Her faceplate came in so fast he could swear he heard a thud as their tongues interlocked. It made him forget the small pain from the discomfortable tumble all together. She was forceful but gentle as if she was pushing all her grief and sadness away within this one long moment passing between them. Making Heatwave to stay in the moment. Unable to fend her off as he was overwhelmed by the smell of her kiss and the feeling of her small body on top of his. His hands followed her back unwittingly. She was stronger than he’d imagined. Chase trained her well… Wait Chase… Whirl’s still a student. His eyes flashed open again. Heatwave moved on up again, while he mustered his strength and pushed Whirl away. He was trying to regain control once more, panting heavily at the effort.

Whirl pulled back disgruntled. She was now sitting on top of him, her breath shallow from earlier delight. Her face made a beautiful silhouette against the office light above. Her mouth was slightly open as she tried to inhale cool air into her servos. At the sight of her face Heatwave felt his knees go weak, his arms go soft and his mouth wetting with excitement. His spark started flaring a bright red light that made the silhouette of her face glow ever so beautifully. He realized what was happening. It was an involuntary response. He blushed and covered up the flashing light with one of his hands. She noticed and was now showing a faint naughty smile that was combining with her earlier tears and wettened eyes. She touched his hand, prying it away slowly. In that moment. He knew he was losing this battle. But the smile annoyed him a little as well. Thus. Instead of ending this now. He was overcome with a new emotion as he grabbed hold of her thighs and pushed himself up straight. Now holding her upper back as he started to nibble in her neck. He moaned deeply as her neck had a sweet oily smell to it. What was he doing?

She let out an appreciative groan. ‘’Why do you have to be so beautiful?’’ He murmured as he was clearly losing his senses. All thoughts disappeared from Whirl’s mind as Heatwave’s warm tongue slid in the nook between her neck and her shoulder, what seemed to be, her favorite spot. Though she wouldn’t be able to tell. All she knew is that she did not want him to stop. She buckled over and arched her back as she let his strong hands caress her thigs and lower back while he lapped at her. She started to breathe even more heavily as her cooling system could not keep up with the sensatory influx. ‘’You like that huh?’’ Heatwave pulled back grinning victoriously. All Whirl could do was nod. ‘’I noticed.’’ He said as he touched her chest plate. A beaming blue light forced its way through his hand. Whirl just looked at the strong bot in awe as he skillfully placed another kiss in her neck while moving his hands slowly across her chest. It made her feel a blissful agonizing hotness between her spark servos she had never felt before. She felt like there was more to come. Heatwave moved his hands agonizingly slowly from the center of her flaring spark to the sides and started to rub softly beneath the soft tissue where her front chest plate met the back and budged between the place it hit her arms. She buckled and arched her back as his fingers hit a sensitive spot beneath her chest plate. A slight scream escaping her mouth. It was embarrassing really. But she couldn’t help it. He made her feel so good. Suddenly she heard something opening with a click. Was it the door? She opened her eyes in shock. 

Whirl looked down to see it wasn’t the door. Her spark-chamber had opened. Heatwave was now looking straight into, what humans would call, her ‘’naughty bits’’. Her spark started throbbing ever faster as her face flushed a deep blue. Heatwave, her professor, he was looking at her spark chamber and smiling ever gleefully while he was doing so. It felt wrong and it felt right… so right… at the same time. ‘’Don’t worry…’’ Heatwave must have misunderstood her earlier expression. ‘’I wasn’t…’’ she protested as she was still holding the back of his neck with her hand, rubbing it gently. He leaned in. ‘’I’ll be gentle.’’ Heatwave moved in and nuzzled the edge of her spark chamber with his nose before placing a soft kiss around the side. Whirl could feel electrons emit and overflow every inch of her body. All thoughts drained from her mind in an instance. ‘’So sensitive.’’ Heatwave mused as Whirls spark chamber started releasing ozone emissions while at the same time inner energon started flowing freely around the edges pulsing with every increased throb her spark was making. ‘’Sh… shut up.’’ She said as she pulled his head back into her chest so he could suckle on her spark chamber some more. Her breathing became ever more shallow. ‘’Don’t be shy… I like the way you react… The noises you make… All of it… So beautiful.’’ He murmured between long tentative kisses. 

‘’Oh please… oh please… I don’t think I can take much more…’’ She begged as he was firming his grip on her. She dug her hands into Heatwave’s back. She pulled on him so hard his plates dented in a little then popped back. He winced a bit but didn’t let her notice. ‘’Hold on… Not just yet…’’ He said as he moved Whirl’s hands from his back on to his still closed spark chamber plates. Though… There was a slight slit in between that showed some light coming out. Whirl couldn’t believe he had lasted this long. He was so much more experienced. Instead of this making her gain any clarity, it just turned her on even more. Heatwave looked down on the fragile helicopter. Her inexperienced hands were kind of clawing at his chest. It was unbelievably cute… Wait… cute… A moment of clarity seemed to come through Heatwave’s thoughts as he moved slowly to remove Whirl’s hands from his chest. This had gone far enough already… But before Heatwave knew it Whirl had traced her way to the back of his plate. Hear tiny fingers slit easily behind it. Touching sensitive nodes. Gosh it felt so good. But he had to be strong. Whirl’s eyes sparkled with glee at his effort to contain himself.

Why did she have to be so beau… Heatwave couldn’t finish the thought as Whirl came in and stuck hear face between the slight slit over his spark-chamber. He could feel something wet touching it. Whirl started to slowly trace the length of his chamber door with her tongue. It was painfully slow and tentative. As if Whirl knew exactly what she was doing. His sparkchamber underneath started to gush so heavily it was soiling through his plating. Whirl could now taste him. It made her increase her effort. All thoughts were lost on Heatwave as he felt electric pulses slide through his whole body. If he wasn’t careful, she’d make him overload right here right now. Surely a seasoned bot like him couldn’t allowed that to happen. It’d be embarrassing. He got flustered as his plate shot open with a thud. But before Whirl could even think about touching his inner sparkchamber he pulled away her hands and used his weight to pin Whirl to the floor. Her arms now stretched out above her. ‘’Hey. No fair!...’’ She protested. Heatwave was lost for words however. He just went in for a long sensitive kiss as his chest layed on top of Whirls. He wasn’t being playfully dominant. He was forceful. Unable to think as his body had moved on its own. Their sparks were now touching, rubbing against each other at certain moments, fluttering with emotions from their proximity. Small pleasant jolts of electricity moving between them. The current had been established, even if there would be a small distance them it would still flow. Heatwave had now lost any strain of thought as he melted into her.

Whirl stopped wiggling her arms and relaxed while Heatwave let go ever so slightly. She wrapped her legs over Heatwave’s back. It wasn’t necessary but it allowed her to pin him closer. Feel him ever closer. She wanted him so close. Her eyes started to flare. This was so nice… She protested with a grumble as Heatwave moved away a little. Already feeling as if the distance wasn’t fair. He chuckled a bit. He had a gentle and soft expression on his face again, as he felt around her open sparkchamber ever so gently with his fingertips. It made Whirl feel a bit flustered and vulnerable as he seemed to be looking right inside of her again. Placing an appreciative kiss on her sparkchamber made her feel a bit more at ease though. She suddenly moaned in pleasurable agony as his fingertips found what seemed to be a small dent at the side of her sparkchamber. It made her arch her back and buckled her over completely as she let out a groan that ended in a scowl. ‘’I… Heatwave… don’t look at me like that…’’ Heatwave looked up. He seemed a bit worried. ‘’It’s… it’s embarrassing…’’ A flustered Whirl looked away. Heatwave was beyond reasoning though. The ozon flooding his brain had all but fried his circuits. 

‘’Don’t worry… I am going to make you feel great… I’ll be gentle… I promise…’’ He said softly. Whirl felt her spark flutter at the look of his face. Was that a trace of her inner energon down the edge of his mouth. Oh he was pretty… beautiful… So beautiful… Heatwave moved Whirls hand over his sparkchamber. He was so dominant. She should have known though. The bot had always been straight forward in a mission. In everything really. He looked pleased. So now she was allowed to touch him? Whirl decided it be best to just go with the flow. As she pressed her lips against the edge of his inner sparkchamber, Heatwave let out an appreciative groan. Whirl chuckled a little. Heatwave seemed to ignore it as he moved her hand to a particular spot around his chamber. Whirl didn’t know what to do with the clue, but Heatwave just rubbed the back of her hand as she traced the edges of his chamber while caressing other parts with her tongue. He tasted nice. Suddenly she felt a click behind her index finger. It alarmed her as she pulled back. ‘’Did I hurt you?’’ She panted. ‘’Not in the slightest.’’ Heatwave’s voice was hoarse and crackling while he rubbed the back of Whirl’s right hand. It was holding some sort of plug device. Not much unlike a human stick to use for the computer. 

‘’Hmmm…’’ Heatwave murmered as he pried his own chest and pulled loose a plug from the other side that was similar to the one Whirl was holding. He then nudged on the top of his sparkchamber. ‘’S…. Stop doing that…’’ Whirl interjected while her face turned a bright blue. ‘’Can’t help it… You make me feel so hot…’’ Heatwave protested. Whirl shook her head. She was about to offer up to help. She even moved her hand to the bottom of Heatwave’s sparkchamber. The most logical place to find the next one. Heatwave moaned appreciatively but had already found and unlocked the last plug. As she pulled away with a dissatisfied grunt he grabbed her hand and guided it back towards his chamber. Whirl purred a little as she was allowed to touch him again. ‘’What was that?’’ Heatwave interjected. ‘’Hmmm… What?....’’ Whirl was still kind of in daze while she was nuzzling into him. His ozone smelled nice and she was about to place a tensive kiss around his chamber. Then she figured he could keep on talking while she was doing just so. She slid her tongue around his sensitive spark valve and started to trace it in a slow counter clockwise manner. Heatwave buckled as he melted beneath her agonizing touch. But he wasn’t about to give up. ‘’That…. that… sound… you… just made…’’ He managed to wheeze out between grunts of pleasure. Whirl fluttered up. She looked a little embarrassed. ‘’I for the spark of me don’t know what you are talking about.’’ She said while crossing her arms and looking away.

Heatwave grabbed hold of the back of Whirl’s head and set up straight again. Their eyes locked in an endless battle of emotions. ‘’For the spark of you?’’ His eyes looked mischievously at her. Whirl suddenly realized that she had chosen her words poorly. She moved her hands up against his chest as if to push him away. Heatwave just placed a hand on her lower back and pulled in closer. ‘’Very well…’’ He exhaled as he replaced his weight. His strength was too much for Whirl to muster and Heatwave had her pinned down beneath him in no time. Still Whirl felt that Heatwave was dispersing his weight over his knees and arms. Taking care as to not hurt her as he was being a bit forceful with her. He moved a hand strongly around the chest part of her sparkchamber as he moved back in towards her neck. Then slowly made his way down to her sparkchamber again. ‘’Hmmm…. You smell so nice Whirl…’’ Whirl moved a little in protest as he started to kiss the edge again and moved his fingers around her sparkchamber. Circling, looking for something. She could feel his plugs dangling against the proto flesh around her chamber. For some reason it turned her on. Making her mind go wild beyond imagination. ‘’Sh… shut up…’’ She uttered. Heatwave grunted appreciatively. ‘’But you do.’’ He nuzzled her sweetly.

Whirl wanted to say something back but instead a load moan came out as something unlocked from her chest. She could feel something small and sensitive had come loose and that Heatwave was caressing it gently between his fingers. ‘’Hmmm…’’ She muttered as he looked down at her. A glint of joy was on Heatwave’s face as he gave the small plug a kiss. ‘’Wait I have those t…’’ Whirl couldn’t finish her sentence as Heatwave skillfully started to pry both sides of her sparkchamber moving his hands ever so slightly, softly but firm. She could feel the scarry tissue on them from eons of hard work and regretful poor maintenance. She would complain to him about getting proper oil treatment and parts for his hands later though. Because his rough hands were making her sensors explode right now. Perhaps the wearing just added to her pleasure. Knowing she made such a veteran so hot for her. It was intoxicating. 

‘’There it is again…’’ Heatwave smiled and moved back up for a kiss… ‘’Wha… what?...’’ Whirl could hardly speak. Only partly because she was answering his sloppy kiss. ‘’That purring again. What is it?’’ His warm breath went down her face again and she could feel his tongue lapse against her neck. She arched on pressing herself against him. Now she heard the purring sound coming from the background too. ‘’Hmmm… Not sure… Think…. it’s me…’’ She said gleefully as she let Heatwave slide his hands around her body and touch her all over. Every touch sending more and more electrons underneath her armor rushing over her proto skin. He smiled that halfway smile of his again. ‘’I know it is you… I love it…’’ 

Whirl just mumbled something incoherent. Then sputtered. ‘’Rotors…’’ Heatwave pulled back. ‘’What?’’ Whirl blushed and looked away a bit. ‘’It’s my rotors. I guess they are responding somehow. Jutting as you touch me.’’ She said it so innocently. Heatwave’s face just flared with love. She looked so innocent, pretty, beautiful beneath him. He tilted her chin. ‘’I love it. I love you. Every part of you.’’ Whirls spark flared up at the thought with a gleeful delight while Heatwave entered her mouth with his tongue again. Giving a prolonged and heated kiss that flared up her whole system once more.

Heatwave knew she was ready. He was ready. Damn. They had been ready for a long time already. They had just been savoring it. Well… he mostly. Whirl was just going through the motions. Though for lack of clear thought Heatwave hadn’t noticed. He pulled at his plugs gently as he nuzzled the dents between Whirl’s sparkchamber. She just now noticed. She had several dents not just one. Whirl had some clue as to what was to come next. But apart from stories… It just wasn’t completely clear. ‘’Is it… is it…’’ Whirl swallowed back a little fluid in her mouth. Heatwave caressed her sparkchamber as he his heated breath tainted with ozone moved heavily into it. ‘’Ha…ha…’’ Whirl uttered as her eyes fluttered on and off by the pleasant warmth. Heatwave chuckled. ‘’Not at all…’’ ‘’P…promise?’’ Heatwave went in and gave a soft sensitive kiss on her lips. ‘’Promise.’’ 

With that said she suddenly felt Heatwave’s first plug click into her receiver. Something flared up deep inside. Whirl arched and panted heavier than she had done so far. ‘’So beautiful…’’ He murmered while caressing her. Heatwave moved his hand over her right arm and held it firmly to keep her from moving too much. Then the second port clicked into a valve. ‘’Heatwave I…’’ Heatwave moved up to look deeply into her eyes. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as he cupped her face. He was starting to pant heavily himself. ‘’Just… hold on… a little longer…’’ He said looking deeply in her eyes. She bit on one of her fingers and nodded. ‘’Cute…’’ Heatwave muttered. ‘’Sh… Ah!’’ Whirl exclaimed as two more ports clicked into place. Heatwave moved around a little. Whirl could feel his fingertips around one of her sensitive plugs. He moved ever so gently as he placed it into one of his own receivers. Whirl was purring and moaning. Heatwave his spark flared up nicely on top of hers. Shining an even brighter red light. He moved in for her next plug. She rubbed the back of his hand appreciatively. He had been so gentle so far.

‘’Heatwave…’’ She murmured. Eyes flaring. ‘’So pretty…’’ He muttered as both their hands moved while he inserted another one of her plugs. He could feel Whirl’s electrolytes starting to crawl under his armor. He arched over and moaned before uttering a deep relieved sigh. Whirl seemed to be relaxing into it. ‘’Heatwave…It feels so good…’’ Heatwave groaned an appreciative groan back. As he was lost for words. He regained himself a little and pried on her next plug. Whirl curved. ‘’So sensitive’’. Heatwave muttered softly as he kissed her neck again. Then Whirl suddenly stopped his hand. ‘’No…’’ For a moment Heatwave was startled. Did he squeeze too hard? Did he hurt her? Whirl saw the look on his face and smiled. ‘’Let me do it.’’ Heatwave relaxed as he allowed Whirl to sit back up on his lap. Her knees on either side. They were now facing eachother again. She was slightly smaller so he bent back a little resting his hands to the ground so they could see eye to eye. She cupped his face and moved in slowly. ‘’You’re so strong…’’ She kissed him deeply and then looked down. She figured it was best if she looked at what she was doing. She caressed him and then entered the plug gently and slowly. ‘’Gah.. Whirl…’’ Whirl looked up again. Though rushes of pleasure were rolling down her spine at the moment, she couldn’t enjoy it. ‘’So sorry… Was I… too fast?’’ Heatwave flared up. ‘’No not at all. I just… I can’t wait anymore…’’ Whirl was about to utter a response but before she could Heatwave grabbed her final plug, tugged and moved it swiftly inside him. 

She winced a little, but the pain was short lived as she could now feel a rush of excitement coming over her system like none before. Her eyes flared blacking out and then restarting again showing flickers of the ceiling light, blue light and red light. Her sensors shutting on and off as she could smell their ozone in the air. ‘’Stay with me beautiful…’’ Heatwave heaved in her receiver. His panting voice gave her some sense to hold on to though it seemed short lived. The colors in the room started to move and swirl. ‘’I love you… Damn it I do…’’ Heatwave murmured. It made her happy. And then suddenly, just as sudden as their gleeful caressing had started she smelled something new. It was the smell of spilled energon, rusting protoflesh, fuel transmissions. A flash occurred. She heard a loud bang. Her receivers ringing. As her vision cleared she could hear motors up in the air. Whirl could see a plane… a warplane rushing over. ‘’Hmmm… Whirl…’’ 

The flash stopped. Whirl was in the room again. Heatwave’s red light reflected against the ceiling. His whole body had started sparking up. His eyes were flaring a bright blue light as he moaned without any sense of control. Was he okay? She placed a hand on his chest too caress it. She now noticed that her whole body was glowing as well. 

Before Whirl could speak, she felt a jolt of pleasure. Her back arched before she was pulled back in again. ‘’Heatwave duck!’’ She heard someone scream from behind her as she was pinned down on the ground. A soldier lying on top of her. She knew his name. ‘’Launchpad.’’ It made her feel so safe. The room re-appeared. Whirl felt every electron in her body shift as she heaved and buckled over. She looked into Heatwave’s eyes. Now she noticed darkblue zeros and ones were moving along his eyes. Wait… zero’s and ones? 

Before she could do anything. Whirl was pushed back in again. ‘’We need you to go to the planet Tartin and get us...’’ A red arm and a grey hand, Heatwave’s hand, appeared. ‘’But Alron Prime sir…’’ The prime waved. ‘’That’s an order.’’ A pit gathered around her energon reservoir. She really didn’t feel like going.

Whirl came back again she could feel Heatwave haul over her systems. His face seemed hurt somehow. ‘’Whirl… I am sorry… I am so weak for you… I shouldn’t…’’ He jolted with a moan. Unable to speak again. Whirl started to realize what was transpiring. She was making sweet love to Heatwave. Just Heatwave. It was wonderful. He was beautiful. They were becoming one and all was well. Whirl cupped his face and hugged him closely. As she whispered in his receiver the only ancient cybertronian every bot knew. ‘’I see you… I feel you…’’ A transistor tear fell down Heatwave’s face and hit her shoulder. She held on tightly.

Before she could finish her words, Whirl got pulled back in again. This time they were in outer space. She felt lost… Empty even… ‘’Heatwave… there is nothing else left to do.’’ It was Chase he was holding her… er… his shoulder. She felt so helpless. All those battles all those friends lost. Cybertron… most probably lost. They might be the last of their kind… She hadn’t had the nerve to tell them. And now… They would drift in space not knowing how things would end. Surely she could do better. She should tell them… No one was coming… What kind of leader was she? So many died, such agony, such uncertainty. But… She… No… He accepted Chase his hand. Chase went into his pod first. Heatwave stepped in with one foot. He thought to himself: As brave as I am in battle as much a coward am too not tell them that these are most likely our last moments. With that thought he entered statis, feeling like an empty shell, all his feelings drained from battle and trauma. Whirl could hardly relate. Her experiences seemed so little compared to his.

She came to again. Heatwave was in awe and looked away. ‘’So much pain…’’ Whirl’s eyes teared up as she touched his face gently. He closed his eyes and accepted her warmth. Quite unexpected, but pleasant. Then she moaned and arched as her transmitters were overflowing with energon. Heatwave was so much bigger than her. It made the influx unfairly distributed. But she loved it. Whirl smiled as she felt every transistor in both their bodies merging, every feeling crossing over. All memories lapsing in over eachother at once. Not really knowing what was who’s memory to begin with. It seemed she was finally getting a hang on things and it felt wonderful beyond belief. 

Their panting increased, but Heatwave was looking away from her. She smiled. ‘’Don’t do that.’’ Whirl chuckled. ‘’This is silly, you’re silly. You… ah… you know it.’’ He did. There were no secrets now. And she knew he knew. She could feel everything, he could feel everything. He was in so much deep pain. Had been in so much pain for so long. She kissed him all over his faceplate. If only he could forget. Even just for a moment. Heatwave appreciated the gesture. His sparked flared swiftly from the tensive love. But adding on top of his agony had been Whirl’s bubbly, pleasant and cleancut memories. She was so innocent. So inexperienced in the ways of pain and regret. It made him feel awful. Apart from the recent pain in the canyon of course. He could feel their sparks tighten as he thought of it. ‘’Sorry… I shouldn’t have thought about...’’ 

Whirl just moved up a bit. ‘’We share at least that much… I feel so close to you.’’ She hugged Heatwave tightly as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. Her eyes fluttered as he kissed her neck again but she was still in the room with him. Moving their sparks closer together rubbing eachother as electricity shot between them. Making them both flare up even brighter. She could feel his warmth, smell his ozone. At this moment he loved her so much. It almost overflowed her system and suffocated her. Who knew that Heatwave, professor Heatwave, could feel so deeply. Gushes of pleasure were now assuming their height inside of her but she could suddenly feel Heatwave interjecting the connection, pulling away. 

What’s this now? She thought out to him. But she knew. He was awestruck at what they were doing right here and now in the heat of the moment and it was her fault for thinking of the difference in their position. No you don’t. She thought back so hard it was almost a scream in Heatwave’s head. She kissed him deeply. Their thoughts and feelings melted again. She could hear Heatwave’s sparkbeat in her receivers, feel it in her entire body. Pulsing in and out. It made her cooling system work harder than it had ever done before. Transfluids moving up and down rapidly trying to reach their full potential, flowing past their sparkchambers and down both their bodies soiling them. Heatwave knew there was no backing out now. They were so close and Whirl had decided they could talk about it later. In this moment, he could hardly think as it was. 

Whirl grumbled out a groan of dismay. She knew Heatwave was again having trouble staying into it. He was still overthinking things. She moved in for another kiss and caressed his sparkchamber softly with her fingers. She could feel his pleasure increase again. She smiled naughtily. Heatwave wheezed heavily as she went in for the ‘’kill’’ and rubbed the edges of his chamber extremely softly with the top of his fingers. Being connected held no secrets after all. ‘’Oh Whirl.’’ Heatwave’s eyes started to flicker. She could see several partners passing by in their mind’s eye. One of them in particular knew what he was doing. Whirl looked up for a moment. Heatwave was lost for words. Then she latched on to the right top edge of his sparkchamber. His favorite sensitive spot and started to suckle while caressing it with her tongue. ‘’Oh Whirl there right there…’’ Heatwave placed a servo in his mouth as he groaned and moaned, while he held the back of Whirl’s head and caressed it. His transfluids were now washing all down her face. Whirl loved it as she soaked it in. She loved his smell, loved his taste. ‘’I love your taste too…’’ He murmured. 

Whirl moved back up as their systems started to overflow. ‘’Touch me.’’ She moaned and begged while she pulled him close. ‘’Where?’’ Heatwave exclaimed. Yet he knew. ‘’Everywhere.’’ Though they knew that wasn’t possible. Heatwave just hugged her tightly as he smelled her neck once more. He caressed it and let his tongue slide by it. Whirl started to purr again. ‘’So lovely…’’ He exclaimed to both their benefit. Then he moved his hands slowly over her back. It made her sparkfault gush. What a pleasant delight Heatwave thought. He could feel Whirl being a bit embarrassed. ‘’Don’t be...’’ He said with a husky voice. She could feel his lust for her swell with every moment she was feeling unsure. Thus pushing the feeling away all together. Her infamous joy, lust and overflow was taking hold of Heatwave who had trouble keeping his sanity to begin with. Whirl moved his face back up gently as she looked him in the eyes. Savoring the final stages of their connection as they were panting so heavily they felt they could be heard on the other end of the island. ‘’Heatwave… so close… I can feel you… anywhere… ah hah… everywhere…’’ Heatwave’s eyes were entranced as if in a daze. Whirl loved this expression, suddenly she felt he had been holding out on her as he pushed the servos of his sparkchamber and sent several heavy pulses down her system. ‘’You meanie!’’ She exclaimed gleefully as their pulsing seemed to reach new levels. ‘’Don’t think… I…. Ah…’’ 

In that moment Whirl realised that they had fully melted. It wasn’t clear what thoughts were hers or his. Who was fooling whom. There was just the smell of ozone, the spell of their melted minds and their overheating systems becoming one. Fluttering pulses going down their singular body, throbbing in the rhythm of two sparks that had become one. Hmmm…. Say it together… Yes… Say it together… Thus they started to speak the final cybertronian words in unison. ‘’I accept you… As I am… As you are… Fully… As we a…. Aaaaaahhh!’’ A flush of delight came across them as they heard the alarm sound off. It caused their bodies to twitch. Thus sending them in overload together too soon. A bright pallet of colors, smells, feelings and touch intermixing. 

Whirl buckled over panting as their plugs unleashed, rejected and their sparkchambers closed with a jut. The overflow was too much for Whirl to bare though. As she shut off for a moment and then her systems started up again. Heatwave held her tight as he was still heaving heavily. The data transfer was slowly dissipating in his eyes. ‘’That was…’’ Whirl murmured as she cuddled him. Then a cold flash of realization seemed to hit them both at the same time. As if hit by lightning Whirl spurted up and jumped off Heatwave while he was shoving her at the same time. Whirl could feel her mouth go dry. Heatwave had a broken look on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor. ‘’The alarm… I…. I should go…’’ Whirl muttered as she ran for the door. ‘’Wait!’’ Heatwave managed to utter. Whirl stood in the doorpost frozen. ‘’Close the door.’’ He said it firmly but there was a worried crack in his voice at the same time. Whirl listened to him and slowly moved her hand over the panel as she closed it. 

Heatwave fidgeted nervously at a desk drawer. He finally got out a towel that he used for polishing his plates. He hosed it down with some soap and water on one end and polishing ointment on the other. ‘’Here…’’ He said as he looked flustered and couldn’t look Whirl quite in the eyes while handing it over. He then got a second towel and turned his back towards her as he started to wash away the evidence of what had just transpired. ‘’Really?’’ Whirl just uttered and sighed as she rubbed herself down swiftly. She checked in the office mirror if she got everything. She flinched as Heatwave found a spot on a rotor and cleaned it. She turned around accusingly. Heatwave frowned. ‘’We don’t have time for this now.’’ Whirl pouted and pointed a finger upward as she was about to speak, but the door clashed on open. ‘’Surely you two heard the alarm sound just now.’’ Blades uttered in the doorway. Whirl and Heatwave were fast to hide their towels behind their backs. ‘’Come on let’s go already…’’ The yellow copter blurted. Whirl looked back at Heatwave. They now both knew he had always fancied Blades. Thus she gave him an angry and jealous glare. Heatwave pinched his nose while closing his optics. ‘’Later… we’ll talk about it later… I promise…’’

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Heatwave. He really got himself into trouble. Will it be possible for him to solve this problem? To unbreak what has been broken? What about Whirl? Is she going to stand idly by or will she lets herself be engulfed in the flames of the aftermath? That and much more is to come in later chapters.
> 
> Hope enjoyed the story. Let me know in the comments. If you guys like it I will post the next chapter. :)
> 
> Next chapter:
> 
> Chapter 2: Secrets.


End file.
